the puzzle (that is life)
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: Life is hard but it's life. And it's the only one we have. Collection of drabbles/OS on different Harry Potter characters. (20. Lily Luna)
1. First Day

This drabble is written for the Seven Fics Challenge (word limit: 300-500 words) and the Bingo Card Drabble Competition (n. 3) on the HPFC.

_Character:_ Arthur Weasley

_Genre:_ Friendship

_Word count:_353

**First Day**

Arthur entered shyly the office after a light knock on the door. Yesterday he had visited what would become where he'd spend his days for the next years – unless he was transferred. Perkins, the older man who already worked there greeted him warmly and gestured him toward his desk – not that Arthur would have been able to miss it: it was the only other desk of the room, and it actually took nearly half the space, the other half being Perkin's desk and the small place left being used to move between them.

He sat on his chair – his chair! – and installed everything he would need. Unfortunately, there was nothing for him to do, so he risked small glances toward his coworker, who was clearly as bored as he was, shifting from one position to another as discreetly as possible in the vain hope time would flow faster.

"For the love of all that is magical, would you stop that?"

The sound of Perkin's voice startled Arthur out of his day-dreams so much he fell out of his chair. Loudly.

"Sorry," he muttered from the ground as he tried to get up. "It's just… I thought it would be…" He paused, "livelier, you know." Why was it so hard to speak today? He was a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! "Isn't there anything I can do?"

Perkins seemed to seize him as his eyes looked at the young redhead, freshly out of Hogwarts.

"Tell you what lad, I'm sure there are a few things I can teach you about the Ministry and our Department…"

During the next hours, Arthur listened, enraptured, as the old wizard told him everything he had learned about the Ministry's inner workings and little stories about what would become his job, what already was his job. If at first he only was listening, soon he asked questions and gave his opinion. The day seemed to be gone in the blink of an eye and Arthur gained a new friend.

This would made their work so much easier, to share such a friendship – a rare thing in this Ministry.


	2. First Date

Drabble written for the Harry Potter Spell Competition (Riddikulus: write something funny), the 52 Weeks of Writing Competition (compulsory prompt: Mirror) and Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, Medium level (quote: "Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself."- Harvey Fierstein).

_Word count: _216

**First Date**

"What do you think of this look?"

"Absolutely not. My dear Nymphadora, the only way auburn hair suits you is when you do not wear it."

"You're much too cheeky for a mirror you know. I hope you realize glass is so easy to shatter…"

"My apologies, Miss Tonks. I believe my maker called me a failed product."

"Hm… If you say so. What do you think of this one? Nah, blonde makes me look stupid and I really don't want to wear pink on my first date. Plus green eyes just aren't it for me."

"Why don't you just go as yourself? I think you're overthinking this. Be simple."

"I just want it to be perfect…"

"If he's worth it, he'll like you no matter your looks."

"Thanks for the advice, but no thanks. You're just a mirror anyway, what do you know of life?"

"I know enough to tell you that you shouldn't let anyone change you into something you're not."

"I'm not… Oh, I see what you're doing here… Alright, I'll go as myself. But remember, glass shatter…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But you should hurry if you don't want to be late."

"Dear Circe you're right! I've gotta go. Thanks for the help Mirror!"

"You're welcome Nymphadora."

"I heard that!"


	3. Cold Dreams

Drabble written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, for the Level Hard (unrequited Narcissa/Riddle).

_Word count:_190

**Cold Dreams**

When she married Lucius, Narcissa knew she wouldn't exactly be the happiest woman in the world. Fortunately, she had been raised in the belief that love wasn't as important as comfort in life, and that as long as the one she married could provide for their family – provide more than enough was a requirement - love was unnecessary.

The Malfoys were rich – as were the Blacks – so she would probably never need anything. This was all she needed. She had expected to live her life contentedly, like her mother had: organizing tea parties for purebloods, taking care of the household – not to provide and house a Dark Lord.

She hadn't expected him to look so human. She had heard so many tales of his frozen heart and cruelty that she had imagined him… well, differently.

It wasn't until she saw hi torture his followers with a sadistic smile that she realized how much alike to ice he was: pretty on the outside, but horribly cold and frozen inside – that any hope she may have held to be the one who would warn his frozen heart were just dreams.


	4. Sealed Letter

This drabble was written for the Magical Objects Competition, for the Sneakoscope (Write about betrayal), and the Bingo Card Drabble Competition (56: Padma Patil - book: 'The Sealed Letter' by Emma Donaghue).

_Word count:_ 345

**Sealed Letter**

Padma looked at the heavy parchment she had received a few minutes ago. A black owl had flown into her room and dropped it on her lap, her name written in black ink standing out on the creamy white sealed envelope the only sign this was for her.

Apparently her old friend Mandy Brocklehurst was getting married and she wanted her to be one of the bridesmaids. Padma had never been asked to be one before – her sister had been though, several times, but Parvati was the pretty and brave Gryffindor while Padma was the smart Ravenclaw working in the background, forgotten. But Mandy had invited her, and not her brave and renowned twin sister. The least she could do was agree.

In retrospect, she should have felt something was wrong, she should have remembered that she and Mandy had parted on less than happy circumstances. But now she was tied against a wall in some dark basement when she had planned to attend to a wedding and the girl who had once been her friend stood over her with a knife.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You ruined it Padma, you ruined everything! He should have been mine but you stole him from me, and now he never want to see me again!"

Padma had no idea who Mandy was talking about, but the crazy look her eyes had at least convinced her that getting away alive would be almost impossible. How was this happening to her? How could Mandy, the girl who had been her best friend when they had been at Hogwarts, betray her like that and try to kill her?

Mandy dug the knife in her side and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not going to kill you, I just want you to suffer like I did. Like I do. I'll destroy your life. _Obliviate_."

When Padma opened her eyes she didn't recognize where she was. Her side hurt, and when she touched it, her hand came back bloody.

What had happened? And who was she?


	5. Breaking-Up

Drabble written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, level Medium (Write about infidelity. Hermione/Draco, with Draco cheating with Pansy) with the prompt 'justify'.

_Word count:_245

**Breaking-Up**

"Draco? We need to talk?"

We need to talk. He had tried so hard to avoid those words with Pansy – who sometimes seemed only interested by one thing: knowing when he would leave Hermione – that he had forgotten the ex-Gryffindor could say them too.

"What's there to talk about?"

"This." He immediately recognized the picture she showed him. Picture-him was sitting in a small café and every seven seconds he kissed picture-Pansy.

"Ah."

"That's all you have to say?"

Perhaps the worse was that she didn't seem angry, just disappointed and resigned. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry, that she doesn't matter? That you're the one I come home to in the end? I know it's wrong, and that there is no right way for me to justify what I did, but I also know that whatever I say won't make you change your mind."

"You're right." She took a deep breath and gave him an almost sad look. "I thought this could work, but it obviously was a mistake. I'm leaving, Draco and I won't come back."

She didn't hesitate to take off her engagement ring and give it back to him before she left Draco behind, gaping at her and too shocked to even try to stop her from leaving. The room had been silent for a long time when Draco's brain caught up on what had happened and he rushed to try to find her – and apologize.


	6. Floating, Not Drowning

Drabble written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, Level Hard (Regulus Black, genre: Friendship, prompt: light and lyric) and for The Wand Wood Competition (Cypress: Write about a pureblood).

_Word count:_167

"_Floating down a river named emotion, will I make it back to shore or drift into the unknown?"_

_Incubus, Aqueous Transmission_

**Floating, Not Drowning**

There was something strange about having a friend, Regulus decided. He wasn't used to the way everything seemed brighter when you had something to share it with – not in the romantic sense, of course not – and winter definitely was something he had missed having someone to share with.

Since his brother had stopped talking to him, stopped looking at him and stopped seeing him as something more than the perfect son their mother wanted, Regulus had felt alone and sometimes, when he was alone in the dark of his room, he felt like he was drowning.

_It couldn't have been a sign, right?_

But being friend with Severus, though how imperfect the other wizard was, was just enough to bring a ray of light in his life and stop him from drowning. The hidden smile in the dark eyes of the one he secretly called his best friend when they began a snowball fight was just what he need to float and not sink.


	7. Heaven and Hell

Drabbles written for Cheeky's Drabble Competition, Easy Level (Write about your OTP: JamesLily) and the If You Dare Challenge (prompt 773. Heaven and Hell).

_Word count:_260

**Heaven and Hell**

James looked at Lily. Lily looked at James. Their hands were intertwined as they walked toward their new home. He thought she looked heavenly with the sun reflecting in her hair, making her seem fiery and all the more angelic for it. She thought he looked devilishly handsome with his mischievous and sparkling brown eyes.

They were just like Heaven and Hell, drawn to each other by an attraction they couldn't explain and so alike yet terribly different that it was no surprise they ended up together. Everyone had been able to see that the fire Lily used to push James off wasn't burning anyone, just as they had been able to see that James flirting grins had only been sincere for a certain emerald eyed witch.

"Is this it?"

"Yep. I know it's not much, but I thought you'd like it so…"

Lily smiled. "It's perfect."

"You think so?"

"Of course, my dear husband."

"Is that a yes I hear in your voice, Miss Evans?"

"Mmh… I think you should call me Mrs. Potter from now on, my dear Mr. Evans."

"You know what this means right?"

"No, but I have a feeling I'll learn it very soon."

"Yep! It means I have to carry you over the threshold."

"Then what are you waiting for my good sir?"

"Nothing, my Lady, nothing."

Once upon a time, a wizard and a witch fell in love. People could call them demon, angels or whatever they wanted, he was James and she was Lily. It was more than enough.


	8. Lost Things

So it has been a long time since I last did freeverse, so forgive me for the mistakes you might find :p I'm not really sure what to think of it yet, but here it is.

Review please!

Written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, level Bonus (Write a freeverse about Alice Longbottom, prompts: blue, clumsy, shatter, mirror).

_Word count:_235

**Lost Things**

This was supposed to be the **best** (the very best) day of

the rest of their lives.

(the sky was blue, the sun was shining)

It was a sad (_unhappy_, _gloomy_, _**mournful**_) day.

Two lost _(dead, taken in the dead of the night)_ friends

(but in the end much much more than just that)

A destroyed happiness.

Could she rejoice? _could they?_

Neville (the small small boy

Who was that ray of sun in their lives

the One they had ** d**

so desperately in this _(war-ridden)_ world)

was alive, **they** were Alive.

All was well (all?)

He wasn't the One the dark lord had wanted

-the One he'd be after… the One who couldn't have a normal life –

And they were safe.

Bu was cruel (a cold and harsh and violent mistress)

And like a mirror this illusion _(of safety)_

**S  
H  
A  
T  
T  
E  
R  
E  
D**

In a million little broken pieces.

(_'like her mind'_ whispered the voices)

She could never _(never)_ answer them.

Her son was calling her NAME

And she could only clumsily reach back.

It was **dark** now.

It was _light_ before.

(Or was it?)

She wanted to say – think of – something

But it all ended up blank _**(again)**_.

All she could do was give him

A small piece of paper

Just as **useless** (_broken_) as she was.


	9. Salvation

Drabble written for the Some Things Are Better Left Incomplete: Competiton (I had made a promise which _ /random word: scintilla /paring: severus/lily), the As Strong As We Are United Competition (prompts darkness, scarlet and photograph), Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, Easy Level (write about a character of your favorite House: Slytherin), the wand Wood Competition (Maple: Write about a Pairing you have never written before) and the Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Romance Stories), Most Hated Pairing (Severus/Lily).

_Word count: _471

**Salvation**

Lily, even as a young child, had been magnificent, and something about her just glowed and attracted him like a moth was attracted to fire by a dark night. She was full of light, and he wasn't. He thought that maybe standing next to her light would be enough to make his own darkness fade away, and that was why he went to her.

She had been his first friend, and since he definitely didn't count all of his stupid Housemates as such, his only friend. For a while, he had been her only one too, but those moments surprisingly weren't the ones he had preferred. No, not when it was obvious Lily was more at ease when surrounded by a group of people, even if said people weren't especially minding her.

He wasn't welcome, he never was accepted by her friends, and maybe that was their downfall, or at least its first step. The truth was, neither of them could remember how it had begun.

The scarlet scarf around her neck, opposed to the emerald one he wore, hadn't separated them, but sometimes actions speaks louder than words and by choosing his House over her one time too many he had created a crack between them no bridge could ever overcome.

It was the thing he regretted the most, and a scar he would carry on his soul forever even after his death. There was not a scintilla of doubt about it.

Scintilla. That was a word she used to say. Lily always had a strange way with words; a way that probably came from the fact that she read so much.

Now, though, he couldn't remember the last time he had heard her tell him excitedly about one of the new words she had discovered in an old dusty book hidden in the deepest part of the library, the one almost no one went to.

He never would again. They weren't friends anymore, in fact they weren't _anything_ anymore. The small things were what he missed the most, and what he would always miss.

He had loved her, but maybe that was the problem. He could stare at old photographs all day, it wouldn't make her come back to him – because she was dead. Unless he did something.

"Severus, my boy, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. I had made a promise which I swore to uphold. And then I didn't. Please give me another chance."

There was a long silence, but he was used to silence. The only worrying thing was the assessing blue glare measuring him.

"Well, I suppose we all make mistakes and have to do our best to amend them."

Severus cracked a smile – and it was the first one he had in years.

Blue eyes twinkled. They had made the right decision.


	10. Getting Sorted

Drabble written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, level Hard (write about the sorting of a given character with the prompt relieved). And the As Strong As We Are United Competition, prompt darkness.

_Word count: _165

**Getting Sorted**

After hearing everyone talk about fighting trolls, exorcising demons and creating spells in order to get Sorted into one House, it was actually quite a relief to be faced with a singing Hat, even though Seamus was sort of worried about letting something look through his head like that.

What he had in there was personal, thank you very much.

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

That was it. His moment. Where would he end up? His mother had told him she didn't care, and his father didn't really know what the problem was, but he had heard Slytherin was the House you didn't want to go to.

He only noticed the Hat when it blocked his sight, but the whole thing was over before he had the time to worry about the darkness.

"Gryffindor!"

His feet took him to the loudest table, and seeing as they applauded him and cheered for his arrival, Seamus knew he would be at home there. He could finally breathe freely.


	11. Trying To Settle Debts

Drabble written for Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, level Hard (prompts: hum and same), the Super Insane Prompts Challenge (777. Forgiveness), the Snakes and Ladder Challenge (Ariana Dumbledore), the If You Dare Challenge (710. Worn Photography) and the As Strong As We Are United Competition.

_Word count:_ 298

**Trying To Settle Debts**

"If it's all the same to you, I'll take that drink now."

Seeing his brother in his bar was the last thing Aberforth wanted, but he had no choice. After all, what kind of a bartender refused to serve one of his client. Sighing, the aging wizard prepared a glass of Firewhiskey. He knew exactly what drink Albus was referring to.

"So it's true then?"

"Hum, what?" Albus asked, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"Don't play dumb with me, _brother_," Aberforth spat. "You really did it then? Didn't think you had it in you. But then it's not the first time you surprise me."

"Ah that. Yes, yes I did it," Albus whispered bitterly. "He's gone."

There were other clients in the bar, but for the few moments Albus took to finish his drink it seemed like the two brothers were alone. A thick silence took over, and the bartender felt his throat tighten.

"He told me it was him you know. At the very end, he told me he knew it was him."

No names were needed.

"So that's it? You just came to earn my forgiveness? You think that stopping Grindelwald erase what you've done?" Aberforth laughed, but it was a dead laugh. "She was our sister, Albus. _Family_. But clearly that meant nothing to you."

"Aberforth…"

"Leave. I don't want to see you here, and if you know what's good for you don't come back."

With a last regretful glance, Albus left the bar, leaving behind just enough money to pay for the drink.

Late into the night, when he finally closed, Aberforth retired into his room and looked at a worn photograph. On it, a small blonde girl smiled wildly and waved at him.

"Oh, Ari… If only you knew…"


	12. Somewhere To Belong

Drabble written for the As Strong as We Are United Competition, Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, level Insane (prompts: yellow, "What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything?"- Vincent Van Gogh. Story Starter: There was no denying it) and the Every Combination Challenge (Salazar/Rowena).

_Word count:_ 273

**Somewhere To Belong**

There was no denying it. Salazar – that stupid bastard – was the craziest man she had ever had the displeasure to meet.

"What do you think? Isn't it perfect?"

Rowena stared at the empty and muddy ground in front of them. Godric, standing beside her, however noticed that his black-haired friend wasn't looking at the grounds.

"You should tell her," he whispered. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Salazar scoffed, but the Gryffindor would have recognized that determinate look anywhere.

"Let this be clear… You want us to build a castle-"

"A school," Salazar corrected smoothly.

"Alright. You want us to build a school here, in the middle of nowhere?" Helga asked, hesitating between being impressed at the idea and bewildered that such a thing had crossed his mind.

"Why a school, Salazar?" Rowena asked once the other two had left, an excited Godric dragging a much less enthusiastic Helga to explore the surrounding forest.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air and for a moment he saw his mother's face flash behind his eyes. It was before Muggles raided their village and burned her alive though, before red and yellow painted her face with agony, before he had had to run for his life, to leave everything he had ever known behind.

He wanted desperately to tell her that he wanted to create somewhere safe, but that would tell too much, so instead he deflected.

"You would be a great teacher."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and his heart beat faster.

"Rowena?"

"Yes?"

"Would you accept to have a drink with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	13. No Place Like This

_Word count:_ 315

**No Place Like This**

"James?"

"Yes?" James said groggily from under the dozen of pillows he had burrowed his head in. He had gotten back home just in time to see Lily leave for her own job that morning. Who would have thought being an Auror gave such a horrible schedule?

"Could you please explain me why our living-room seems to have been invaded by Chocolate Frogs?

"What? They're here?" James jumped off the bed, suddenly very awake. "Wait, what do you mean by invaded?"

"Come see for yourself."

And indeed, in their living-room laid dozens of box wearing the image of a jumping frog. James blinked disbelievingly.

"I only had ordered a box…"

Lily crossed her arms and glared at him expectantly. "And may have I the pleasure of knowing why?"

James fidgeted under his wife's glare and took a step back. Blindly, he reached for the first thing he could.

"Chocolate frog?" He asked, offering her one.

"James… I'm waiting."

"Well, you see, it was supposed to be a surprise…"

"Well, I can assure you I got that part alright. That doesn't tell me much though."

"If you truly want to know," he began.

"I do."

"then I suppose I can't do anything but tell you the truth," he finished dramatically.

"And that is?"

He leaned forward, a mischievous smile on his lips and gestured at her to get closer. Deciding to indulge him, she did so.

"Well, here's what I thought we could do…" He proceeded to whisper in her ear what he had planned for their night, his smile widened the more her eyes grew wide.

"Really? You really mean it?"

"Of course I do, Lils. I told you we would, didn't I. You'll be a brilliant mother."

And as he stared into his wife's bright green eyes that shined with happiness, James could think of no place he'd rather be.

* * *

_This drabble is written for:_

_-The One-Shot A Day Challenge_

_-the As Strong As We Are United Competition_

_-the Chopped Weekly Fanfiction Competition (Round one: Romance/fluff, happiness, chocolate Frogs)_

_-the Snakes and Ladder Challenge (Lily Evans Potter)_

_-the Super Insane Prompt Challenge (444. Closer)._


	14. With The World Within Her reach

_Word count:_ 429

**With The World Within Her Reach**

The day Rita finish Hogwarts is the best day of her life. Most of her classmates seem to be mourning the end of that part of their lives, but not Rita.

She just knows that there is something much better, greater out there – and she would never let anyone or anything stand in her way toward that greatness.

The Hat had said it best after all, seven years ago – she had a true potential, and all she needed was to let it shine by itself. Knowing something personally and being told it was true were two different things, and this was the moment that truly confirmed that she, Rita Skeeter, could do something great with her life.

Of course, people hadn't believed that. To them, she was a nobody. Not very skilled at magic, not particularly bright and she wasn't the most beautiful of girls. However, as the Professors soon began to tell her – it was also something her mother had often said – she had a true gift in writing.

It took time to understand what exactly the Hat had meant that day, but now that she had, Rita was ready to face any and every things life could throw at her.

She breathes in the fresh hair of Scotland for perhaps the last time. She doubts she will have to return there, but one never knows exactly where life would lead them. After all, had Rita not managed to already find an internship in one of the greatest newspaper there was, the Daily Prophet? She who had always been looked down upon by her fellow Housemates?

No, she could very well have to come back. For now though, her new life awaits.

She feels excited. No it's much more than just that. There's this feeling blooming in her chest, and it's almost painful the way it feels like her heart wants to burst out of her chest. She feels like how she imagines the caterpillar would feel before he leaves his cocoon, but it's the best feeling she ever had.

Tomorrow she will start working. Tomorrow she will discover that maybe she needs more than simple good will to succeed in her chosen field. Tomorrow she will discover that working isn't all that she thought it would be – all that she hoped for. But tomorrow is another day, one that hasn't come yet.

For now Rita is just a young witch, a little foolish maybe, but so full of hope and so happy that she feels the world is at her fingertips.

* * *

_Written for:_

_-the Emotion Competition (Happy, letter R)_

_-the As Strong As We Are United Competition_

_-the One-Shot A Day Competition._

_Please review, those makes me happy!_


	15. Flying On Broken Wings

_Word count:_ 263

**Flying On Broken Wings**

You wish to _**fly**_

On broken _(shattered)_ wings

Roa**M** through the shining **heavens **_(like an angel)_

F.**R**.E.**E** _(like the birds)_

Feel the sun _warm_ your skin

(and your he**A**rt. and your soul) 

But you are bound _(bound)_ to the moon

_(full, taking what had been your haven away)_

A cruel and cold mistress

Who wrapped tight _(too tight)_ chains

Of _solid_ _(__**unb**_**R**_**eakable**__, __**un**_**A**_**lterable**__)_ silver

Around your so**U**l – and it

H  
**U**  
R  
**T**  
S

You _(so much you __**fight **__to __breathe__)._

Her white light _(isn't white supposed to be good?)_

Burns through your skin and invade,

_**c**_Ha_**N**_g_**ING**_ everything she fin**D**s

Into a monster _(you – __her creature__)_

And gods, where have your mercy gone to?

It's a **thousand **deaths,

it's _burning_, it's _drowning_, it's _**suffocating,**_

it's crawling toward **salvation** and fail when it's **within r****E****ach**.

And the moon, _**oh the moon**_

She sings in your blood _(then, __now__ and __**forever**__)_

And you _pray_ that the pain would just **stops**

_It doesn't. It never does. _

There is **no** soothing warmth – **no **s**U**n – only **darkness**

And _begging_ for it to stop does **nothing.**

And in the end you lose yourself

Pain forgotten – _everything else too._

It's not _**a trap**_ – **it's a change**

And that is the _worst_.

_*because you are the beast and the beast is you*_

You know it _(you think you do)_

It's w**R**itten in your bones,

You feel it when they shift _(and even when they don't)_.

But then something _change_.

Five whispered words – four people – _**acceptance**_.

It's real, and it's

G

L

O

R

I

O

U

**S**.

_Written for:_

_-the One-Shot A day Competition_

_-the As Strong As We Are United Competition_

_-Cheeky's Weekly Drabble Competition, Bonus level (real, shine, full, bird – Remus Lupin)_

_-The Wand Wood Competition (Pear)_

_-The 400 Fragrance Prompts Challenge (angel wings)_

_-The Freeverse Competition._


	16. Of Classic Songs and Lost Chances

_Word count:_ 315

**Of Classic Songs and Lost Chances**

Lycoris' confident steps faltered when she saw the people gathered. She had snuck off, leaving all her relatives who had gathered especially for the news of her brother's engagement and to go where? To the funerals of a boy – no, a man now – that she had just barely met.

Snowflakes danced around her, painting pictures of their only meeting. The memory was unfolding before her very eyes once again and had she been able to she would have followed him.

"_Come one Lyc', there's this song you just have to listen to! It's a classic, you'll love it!"_

He was there again, a ghost boy with light heir and big brown eyes dragging ghost-her by the hand away from everyone and toward a little shop he knew. There had been music boxes there, of all kind and all sizes, and she had fallen in love with them.

With him too. But it was a secret, one she'd had to keep.

It was her turn to pay her regards, and she looked like another ghost, a black ghost covered with fallen snow. In her hand was the small music box she had bought then. Even now, the song was still a classic but he had loved it.

At the last moment she felt something. Maybe it was just the wind, or maybe it was that ghost-boy smiled at her, but her hand tightened again around the small object she had been ready to leave.

When she left the cemetery, she knew she'd never come back. They weren't meant to be.

One day, she'd have a nephew, and one day that nephew would have a son. And maybe one day that nephew would learn that not everything Muggle was bad thanks to a few music's notes – but for now, she'd keep it.

She needed something to remember him by after all.

_**AN/ This drabble was written for:**_

_**-the As Strong As We Are United Competition (song)**_

_**-the Bingo Card Drabble Competition, #36 - Lycoris Black - word: classic**_

_**-the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category Challenge, Audrey Weasley**_

_**-the Gemstone Competition, Garnet.**_


	17. Sisters

_Word count:_ 399

**Sisters**

You _**had**_ a sister **once**

_(someone you _played with_, someone you _**spent your days with**_)_

Almost like **t**-w-**i**-n-**s**, you _**were**_

_Even though she's your __older__ sister._

She was the O**n**L**y** O**n**E you showed what you could Do

_(__amazing__ and __magical__ things – _

_I_

_M_

_P_

_O_

_S_

_S_

_I_

_B_

_L_

_E_

_W_

_O_

_N_

_D_

_E_

_R_

_S)_

And you still remember all those **great** moments you had **T****o****G****e****T****h****E****r**

- like that winter, when you both laid in the cold snow

_(making angels and wishing they would fly)_

you _**twirled**_ your hand and c_l_o_sed_ your eyes,

and when you _o_p_e_ned them a little angel made of ice danced around you –

**Back** when your _sister_ was **still** your _sister_.

When you were a_ child_

Petunia meant **everything** to you _(and you meant everything to her – but hush, she _never_ said so)_.

When you _grew up_, she still did

_(but you didn't anymore)_.

You know what **changed**

It's a _small, innocent_ **letter**

_(a life changing letter)_

And s**o**m**e**t**i**m**e**s you wished you had**n't** received it.

Of course then you **open** your eyes and see James

And it's _**obvious **_you would**n't** take it back for the **world**** – **he **is** your **world**

_(not even to have that hand you liked to hold back)_.

There was a Missing bridesmaid at your wedding,

There is a Missing aunt for your son,

And a Missing piece in your heart

_(ever since you heard __**'I hate you Lily, I hate you!'**_

_From her mouth, when __before__ she ruffled your hair, laughed and said __**'You're the best little sister, Lils'**__)_

You went to visit **once**

Alone, because you're the _only one_ she might **accept** to see.

You never got _**further**_ than the end of her street.

**She has a son.**

You sister had a **SON** – and you did**n't** know.

You warned her for Harry _(why didn't she tell you for hers?)_.

There's **white noise** in your ears and **burning tears** in your eyes

As you _turn away_ and go _back_ home.

You never came back _(and never will)_

She does**n't** want you in **her life**

But she's happy, and **still** your big sister

_(the one you admired)_

So you **wipe** your eyes and **try** to **R****e****Me****MB****e****R** how to **breathe**

And keep hoping _(against hope)_ that she'll change her mind.

You had a sister **once** _(OnCe)_

You **still** do, but she does**n't** have one anymore.

**She chose not to**.

_**AN/ This was written for:**_

_**-the Amazing Writer Competition, Detour Challenge (Lily Evans, ice, hold, wish, and great)**_

_**-the Colors Competition, Blue (negative)**_

_**-the As Strong As We Are United Competition (burn)**_

_**-the Key Signature Competition, D minor**_

_**-the Musical Term Challenge, Con Dolore.**_


	18. Failed Spells

_Word count:_479

**Failed Spells**

Nymphadora's hair turned an angry shade of red as she tried and failed at the levitation spell. It wasn't supposed to be this hard – Charms were supposed to be easy, and her parents had told her that this one (their first spell) was one of the easiest.

If she couldn't do it, then what did that say about her?

"You know Nymph', it's not by waving your wand like a demented monkey that you'll achieve anything," remarked quietly her best friend Charlie, with whom she had been paired for this lesson.

"Don't call me that!"

"What, Nymph'? I thought you didn't like your name. I can always call you Nymphadora again if that's what you want…"

Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him with a menacing glint in her eyes. "You do that and I'll make sure everyone knows that you-"

Charlie cut her up by putting his hand on her mouth.

"Shh… You just had to bring that up, didn't you? I thought we had agreed never to talk about this. Especially not here."

"Well I won't say anything if you stop calling me by _that_ name…"

"Deal," Charlie whispered back, and then put an end to their hushed conversation as he noticed the teacher was looking at them.

Nymphadora sighed and focused again on her own work. As amusing as talking with Charlie was, she had to make this spell work.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said, waving her wand in what she had learned this week was the correct pattern to levitate objects.

She concentrated on making the small white feather rise up in the air and float above her – it was a more difficult task than it looked, because she tended to close her eyes when she wanted to imagine something, and if she closed her eyes she couldn't wave her wand properly.

Still, she did the spell, half-expecting the feather to stay unmoving on her table like it had at her last try.

It didn't move per say… It just didn't float either.

It exploded. Violently.

_(How does a feather even explode?)_

Her face now black with soot, Nymphadora blinked disbelievingly at the ruins of her work table.

"Wh-what…"

Her ears half-perceived Charlie's laugh beside her, but she was more worried about the fact that she had managed to explode something with a _levitation_ Charm.

"Seriously? How did that even happen?"

"Well, you know what they say," Charlie began with a hand on her shoulder in some kind of comforting gesture (completely spoiled by the fact she could still hear laugh), "if at first you don't succeed, try and try again. Though I do recommend you stock up on feathers before you try to levitate anything else."

_(Seven other exploded feathers, three burned eyebrows and some weird fire thing later, she did manage the spell. However, she understood that Charms weren't her thing.)_

**AN/**

**This was written for:**

** -the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition, Charms (Major Character: Nymphadora Tonks, Genre: Humor, Sentence: You just had to bring that up, didn't you?, Words: Difficult, Action: A character must perform a spell incorrectly, Quote: If at first you don't succeed, try try again)**

** -the Gemstone Competition, Onyx (Write about a Hufflepuff).**

**This author is poor. This author is nice. You like this author. This is not an attempt at hypnotism (unless it's working, in which case it totally is).**

**Leave a review?**


	19. Of First Flights

Summary: It's Molly Prewett first Flying lesson, and as it turns out, she's not that different from everyone else when it comes to telling stories.

_Word count:_309

**Of First Flights**

"I did it, really! My mum even got the picture to prove it! I swear it happened just like that!"

Molly Prewett shook her head disbelievingly. This was her first flying lesson, and already her housemates were speaking nonsense.

Seriously, who would even believe that that boy over there had out flown a dragon? It wasn't even possible!

Still… This was an opportunity to make some friends, and she had just the story to tell. After all, both of her older brothers were good Quidditch players, and she herself liked to fly.

"Please, like those stories are even true to begin with. I have used a broom already, and I went flying with my brothers, who happen to be members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Unlike all of you here. And let me tell you, what happened to me was even better than supposedly outfly a dragon, because my story is a real story."

Immediately people began to listen. After all, her brothers were kind of popular, and some of that popularity had been handed out to her. Plus, everyone knew of her temper already and realized that she was a force to reckon with.

"We were playing Quidditch and I was doing the Keeper when the mock-Bludger we had attacked me. It went completely mad, and let me tell you, had it been a real Bludger, I would have been seriously hurt…"

For the next ten minutes until the teacher arrived, Molly spun a tale of avoiding rabid balls with great maneuvers and a lot of well-placed luck, of a crazy pursuit to recover the Bludger once it decided Molly alone wasn't enough fun anymore, until the end, where they finally caught it by doing a triangular formation on their brooms and all slammed into it.

It had the audience captivated, and Molly felt proud.

**AN/**

**So I'm not exactly sure Fabian or Gideon were in their House team, but in my HC they are.**

**This was written for the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge/Competition, Flying Lessons (Write a story about a first-year student who tells a story about them flying to their classmates - Words: Dragon, Major Character: Molly Weasley, Sentence: I did it, really! My mum even got the picture to prove it!).**


	20. Of Near Death Experience

Summary: Some people say that you can see strange things when you're about to die. Well, it's true for Lily Luna. Thankfully Scorpius was there to make her remember who she is.

_Word count:_383

**Of Near Death Experience**

The very second you feel the darkness encompassing you; you forget everything. Well, almost.

'_Lily! Please, don't leave us!'_

This is your brother's voice, and you can feel his hands on your chest, trying desperately to get your heart beating again. It's supposed to, but right now you can't remember why it should.

You feel good there, in the dark.

It cocoons you like a warm blanket and you can feel reality slowly slipping away.

Reality is boring anyway, and life is hard.

Death is much easier, you think – but then you realize that this is wrong. It's all wrong.

Something's missing and you don't even know what. You want to hit something, to scream and shout that something just doesn't fit there but you don't have a body anymore and whatever it is that is left of you that you can feel is slowing down.

_(There's a woman screaming for her baby and she's you and not you, there's a man laughing and then gone, there's your family crying over your casket and your body is inside. It looks like you're sleeping.)_

There are words and voices outside but you can't hear them anymore. Someone is trying to breathe air into you but it feels wrong.

_(The woman is back and her voice is clear as she pleads for a life to be saved. It reminds you of a story you heard when you were a little girl, and there's something hidden in what should be your mind, something just there, almost out of reach._

_A secret that shouldn't be secret and an idea you shouldn't have tested._

_It's all there and you fight for it because you want to know before all that's left of you disappears, before you disappear. _

_Something snaps and then you know. _

_It's not suicide if you don't want it.)_

It's all a mistake. You're not supposed to die now, of course not. You can't die now, you can't leave everyone behind.

You don't want to.

You open your eyes and he's there (Scorpius, your mind supply) and you smile.

There are laughs somewhere, but you can't hear them. All you see is the relief in his eyes.

"Hello stranger," you say with a smirk.

(you don't hear his answer, because you've fainted.)

**AN/**

**This was written for the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge/Competition:**

**-Potions (Write about a near death experience, Words: Suicide; Mistake, Action: Someone must use CPR on someone, Era: Next-Gen, Major Character: Lily Potter, Genre: Angst).**

**-Ancient Studies, death.**


End file.
